They Say Dead Man Tell No Tales
by lxSTARGiRLxl
Summary: First Fanfiction, please read! TRUST ME, iT WiLL BE WORTH iT
1. Chapter 1 Happy Hour

Story Name: "They say dead man tell no tales……" 

Chapter 1: Happy Hour

**It was happy hour at "The Fishbowl" a small "hole in the wall" nightclub and bar down in the belly of East Detroit. It had been only a few days since Evelyn's death, but Jeremiah Mercer had other plans, and he knew that in order to bring his slain mothers killers to justice, he would need to meet up with a familiar face, and soon not before long he had come across just the person he was looking for… there was something familiar about that bartender he'd seen serving drinks at the bar….**

Jeremiah: "I'll take a corona (he said while taking a seat at the counter of the bar)

Girl: "Lite, extra…?" (her backs turned to him)

Jeremiah: "How about one of each"

(She thought she'd recognized his voice, and his slow southern accents at the end of his sentences, she turns to him)

Girl: "Jeremiah Mercer…….."

Jeremiah: "Don't seem to happy to see me….?"

Girl: "No.. No its not that, just been a long while ya noe…take a load off"

(she hands him two uncapped Coronas)

Jeremiah: "You.. You really look great…"

(she raised her right eyebrow) "And you… look like a bible salesman.."

(he laughs)

Girl: "So.. Why are you here Jerry..?"

Jeremiah: "Well…I don't know if you knew… I didn't want to find out this way…."

Girl: "What…?"

Jeremiah: "Its moms….

Girl: "Miss Evie, what about her..?"

Jeremiah sips his cold drink… (takes a long pause)

Jeremiah: "She was shot about a week ago.. And didn't make it…"

(She takes a long pause, as her eyes begin to water… but she does not let a single tear stream down, she bites her lower lip)

Girl: "Jerry…. I"

Jeremiah: "Yeah.."

Girl: "You know I didn't know man…. I would have… I would have at least sent some flowers or something…."

Jeremiah: "Yeah I know, don't mention it… but that's not why I'm here.."

Girl: "So then what do you want…"

(He takes another sip)

Jeremiah: "I need you.. We need you

Girl: "And how the fuck could I help you Jer., shit look around.. I'm the bartender in a shit hole"

Jeremiah: "We might need to get into some of that tricky digital… technical shit… shit you know"

(she rolls her eyes, as a male customer, a regular at the bar sits down next to Jeremiah)

Customer: "Hey, how about that drink…?"

Girl: "Sure man, I sec aite"…. Listen Jerry I loved Ms. Evie okay, she was like my mother too you know and I'm not saying otherwise, and its good to see man really…. (she slowly shakes her head) but I'm not into the life anymore… not, I'm not… I tried you know… I cleaned up

Jeremiah: "Shit yeah and you should, look at you girl, I mean yeah its great…"

Girl: "I'm sorry… Jerry.. Jeremiah.. I mean shit look at me… I'm a bartender man, I fucking work for a living now, normal, real shit, real work….I mean its shit… but its work.. You know what I mean..

(Jeremiah nods his head and smirks)

Jeremiah: "Yeah, yea that's real good too…"

(a short pause)

Girl: "oh Shit, what time is it?"

Jeremiah: "6:30"

Girl: "Oh.. Shit, I'm gonna be late for work

Jeremiah: "Your already at work…"

Girl: "I have another job… turns out you have to work twice as hard… when its honest"

Jeremiah: "Well then I guess if you gotta go…"

Girl: "Look Jerry, it was good to see you…….. Really, but I …"

Jeremiah: "No, I understand, but I'm happy to see your good…"

(she nodded) "Yes, yea I am"

(Jeremiah drops a twenty on the counter.. ) "keep the change"

More to come... very soon...

thanks. marina.


	2. Chapter 2 Overdue

Chapter 2: Overdue 

Its been only a few days since Evelyn's death, which her sons, the Mercer brothers, now figure a horrible murder. And the boys are off to bring her killer to justice, when a knock at the door, brings back the unexpected

As the boys plan their next strategy, there's a knock at the Mercers front door

Bobby: "Yo "Jackie O", get that"  
Jack: "Shit , yea whatever Bobby"

Jack walks over to the main entrance door of the mercer household, jack opens the door, on the other side a beautiful yet tomboyish mocha skinned girl, dressed in a black wife beater and baggy blue jeans that hung off her petite frame, while her long dark brown hair clipped up in a tight bun. She began to speak . Her name was Denise, Denny for short. And trust me, she seemed was young and sweet, but trust she was a force to be dealt with.

Girl: "Gees, god I been banging on this fucking door forever…. (she stares at jack in uncertainty) "oh my god.. Shit.. You're, you're Jack right?"

Jack: "umm yea… who are you?"

Girl: "I'm Denny.. Well Denise.. I'm a friend of the family's.. I just got into town and heard about ms. Ms. Evie and I wanted to come by… after I got a visit from Jeremiah a few days ago.

Jack: (Jack looked her up and down) "Cold?"… "come on" (he led her inside)

Denny: "Shit, thanks, I would have been here sooner, I just.. Tried to get off from work, two jobs now, shit go figure"

(Denny walks into the living room, where she is eyed by Angel, Jeremiah and Bobby)

Denny: "Hey boys….well isn't anyone gonna say something?"

Jeremiah: "Umm, yea uh…

(Jeremiah slowly walks over to Denny, and takes her coat)

Jeremiah: "Uh yea look guys I called her down bout a few days ago, told her about mom and Green and everything…"

(Angel and Bobby eye Denny and Jeremiah in disbelief, finally in an effort to make the mood less tense, Angel makes him way over to her and delivers a big hug)

Angel: "Damn girl….. All grown and shit, man you look insane"

Denny: " Shit your self Angel (they hug like they haven't seen each other in decades) "so man, tell me the truth, you still running around with Senorita Loca?"

Angel: "Ha, ha yea funny"

(Soon after they exchange greetings, the mood swiftly shifts back to being extremely tense, as Bobby just eyes Denny, and makes his way back up to Evelyn's room…. Jeremiah intercepts)

Jeremiah: "Bobby.. Bobby man, come on man, stop this foolishness now……"

Bobby: "No way man, man fuck all this…. Why did you call, why did you bring her here?"

Jeremiah: "Bobby come on man, don't be like that…. Besides mom would want her here, she would want us to be together like in them olden days man"

Bobby: "NO WAY MAN, trust me …., I know my mother"

Jeremiah: "Besides… come on Bobby you know her history, we all do man, she could help man, ….."

Bobby: "Ya know what Jerry, fuck this, I don't need this (he changes direction and makes a run for the front door) "I'm going out" (slams the door behind him)  
(Denny intercepts)

Denny: "Same old Bob, (she turns to Angel) "Guess this means he's glad to see me"


	3. Chapter 3 Five To One

Chapter 3: Five To One

I hope you like it, I used some lines from the actual movie, to help setup some of my scenes, that's my method, I using my own creative juices, lol I also take a few lines from kickass movies, lines that deserve to be repeated. Enjoy.

Its been a few days since Denny's arrived and tension is still at an all time high around the mercer house, so she tries to reach out… upstairs the youngest of all the mercers jack, lies on his bed and strums on his vintage black Fender acoustic, when Denny knocks at his door.

Denny: "wait… let me guess…..uh, radiohead?  
(Jack stares at Denny with curiosity)

Jack: "What?"

Denny: "Radiohead… no wait, I'm dead off… umm, shit zepplin right?, Led Zepplin?"

Jack: "How did u know, you know Led Zepplin?"

Denny: "Shit, you'd be surprised what I know… (she eyes his guitar) .. Shit, great Strat too

Jack: "Huh?"

Denny: "Strat… your fender (pointing to his guitar)

Jack: "Hmm, how did you..?"

Denny: "I told you man…. (she slowly makes her way into his room, and ever so slowly makes her way to the edge of his bed and sits) "May I?" (pointing to his guitar)

(Jack hands over his black acoustic fender… and without hesitation, Denny begins to place the courses scales of "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zepplin perfectly, Jack watches in amazement)

Jack: "Shit" (he smirks at her)

Denny: "you'll have to excuse my shitty playing, haven't played since high school… loved it though you know, used to play all kinds of shit man… Aero smith, Zepplin, Clapton, Hendrix, yep the greats" (she smiles, as Jack just continues to stare in surprise)

Denny: "What,

Jack: "Huh…"

Denny: "Say something man, your starting to wig me out" (she jokes)

Jack: "No, just didn't expect it… I mean Jerry says that you and Bobby used to be… close back then….."

Denny: "Yea so?"

Jack: "No… I just meant….."

Denny: " NO. No. I get it Jack, its not you… (she lets out a small sigh) "I get it, I know me and bobby are so different right?… we weren't always

Jack:" Jerry also said that you a…. did some time years ago"

(she rolls her eyes, shakes her head and pauses)  
(she lets out a small sigh)  
Denny: "Damn…. Jerry sure is on top of things….I mean shit…."

(he looks down at the ground)

Denny: "Well, yeah okay… time I guess you could call it that''

Jack: "So ah, what for.. I mean why?"

Denny: "Well….. Lets just say, no offense but umm……………

(she takes a long pause, and closes her eyes)

Denny: "Never fall for a Mercer brother…..

(he eyes her)

Denny: "Ok, kid well to make a long boring ass story short… me and Bobby got into some really bad shit years ago, I mean some really bad shit and ended up doing some time.. Well for Bob, it was only a couple of overnighters… and I ended up… getting fucked , I guess learning my fucking lessons…

Jack: "How?"

(she lets out a small sigh, as she feels her eyes begin to water, she slowly closes her eyes…)

Denny: "Two years in Lompoc, when I was about nineteen….. I'll die before I go back…"

(Suddenly, an loud and abrupt knock at the Mercers family's front door, quickly ends their conversation, it was Detective Green and Officer Fowler, coming to follow up on their new "evidence")

Detective Green: "Can we come in?" (as he and Fowler forcefully make their way into the household and follow Angel into the living room)

Angel: "Shit.. Ya'll already in"

Detective Green: "OOOOH OHHH, you, now ain't you sexy" (he eyes Bobby, wearing an old flamboyantly patterned blue, purple pink and white house robe of Evelyn's, to evidently cover up bruises from the night before, Bobby stand facing Green and Fowler, Denny quietly enters the living room to see the festivities)

Bobby: "Well that you, see Jackie was hoping to keep this little number for him self, but I beat him to it"

Fowler: "Say Gretsky… (holds up a plastic dime bag with a single hair in it) know what this it?"

Bobby; "Hair from you wife's tit….?"

(Denny rolls her eyes and smiles)

Fowler: "NO, try again, its hair from your thick skull…."

Denny: "Oh for fuck's sake"  
(she whispers to herself, only Fowler hears her and turns around to face her standing next to jack in the living room door frame)

Fowler: "What did you say"  
(Green turns)

Fowler: "Who the hell are you….?"

Denny: "Who the fuck are you…..?" (she said as she slowly inched towards him)

Detective Green: "Well, well , never thought I'd see that face again around these parts"

Denny: (sarcastically) "Good afternoon officer.. Oh excuse me.. Detective"

Detective Green: "Danielle Woods, what the hell are you doing back here, thought you would have learned your lessons"

Denny: "Well you know me Green, I couldn't resist good old fashion police harassment "

Detective Green: "Cut the shit Woods, what is this little reunion… what do you know about these shootings?"

Denny: "Oh please, just bite my ass Green, alright, I haven't done anything alright… yes I came back to visit, because I missed Ms. Evelyn's service, .. Now is that okay with you"

Detective Green; "Yeah well it just seems interesting that one of the nations best hackers would be in the same town at the same time two thugs we shot and murdered, and to be here at all places, back at the mercer house, your education"  
(Folwer Smirks… Denny turns to him)

Angel: "Wait Green how to do go from petty thugs to contract killer?…. Besides they would have never told us who they were working for anyways… even if they got one hell of an ass whopping"

(Fowler smirks at Angel, then turns to Green)  
Fowler: "You think your pretty cute don't you, he does… well everyone thinks their pretty cute until bust him in the mouth"  
(Fowler walks up to Angel, Denny intercepts and get in between them)

Angel: "What so now you gonna bust me in my mouth?"

Denny: "God would you cut the shit… (she grabs Angel by the arm)

Detective Green: "Look all I'm saying is if you all got some good evidence give it to me and I will run with it, but stop trying to take on Detroit by your damn selves…. Shit if u keep knocking on the devils door long enough, someone's gonna answer you….." 


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble In Mind

Chapter 4 : Trouble In Mind

Jack: "So you're a hacker…?"

Denny: "Um, (sighs) yea something like that…"

Jack: "So… tell me about it"  
(he inches towards her, as she sits alone out on the patio of the Mercer household)

Denny: "Why…?" (she raises her right eyebrow and smirks)

Jack: "Shit… why not…"

(She thought to herself.. Who does this kid think he is.. Damn… he was cute.. No, more than cute he had a very somber almost well hidden sexual energy.. The way he looked at her… The way he lights a stogy.. There was no way.. He was a fairy.. In fact, there was no way he wouldn't at least be a little into her..)

Denny: "Well that's, that's a whole lot of history.. "

Jack: "I got time.."

Denny: "Ok, well when I was about 13... See, its hard to explain right… um, I had latchkey parents and I was always left alone a lot…. Well, my step dad was some fancy businessman ya know, always on meetings and shit…. Would just leave his laptop lying around so….

Jack: "Practice"  
(she laughed)

Denny: "Yeah, you could call it that, I mean I basically taught myself all about html codes .. Shit like that you know, and slowly went from shutting down AOL for a few hours, to days to.. bigger things… "

Jack: "What kind of things"  
(she stared off into space and took a long drag off his cigarette)

Denny: "Just kid stuff… stupid shit… well sure the porn was a plus, but…. (he laughs)….I mean when your young, you do crazy shit, and you remember that… none of it really matters…you're a teenager.. just totally fucking bored.…

(She takes another long drag off his Newport)

Denny: "Wait, ok now its time for your interrogation, Mr. Mercer"

(He smiles and takes a drag)

Jack: "What do you want to know..?"

Denny: "Well… Angel tells me you're a Rock star… so is it true"  
(He smirks)

Jack: "What true, it what true..?"

Denny: "About Rockstar's… and groupies"  
(He lets out a hearty laugh… she loved his laugh)

Denny: "So, do guys with guitars get as much action as I hear about….? guys with guitars getting laid"  
(He stares at her)

Jack: "What me and Spares, you don't want to hear about that shit…"

Denny: "Oh.. I'd think I'd might love to…come one man… I bet its nothing but guitar chords and chick body parts….…"

(He soon realizes her tone has changed… were they flirting her thought… he began to enjoy her playfulness)

Jack: "No, no, no, a musicians life is a shitload of road stores and…."

(she eyed him slightly seductively)  
Denny: "Conquests…?" 


	5. Chapter 5 Try Just A Little Bit Harder

Chapter 5- Try (Just A Little Bit Harder) 

**The next day, as usual the boys are in the living room planning strategies, thanks to Angel the boys have a lead on a Council man named Arthur Douglass, when a fight erupts….**

Bobby: "What… man, what the fuck are you two looking at?"

Angel: "Bullshit Bobby, you know what's going on"

Bobby: "What !…?"

Jeremiah: "Come on now man, you know mom would want you and Denny to get along now…."

Sofi: "Ay, Bobby why are you being like that…?"

Bobby: "Look Angel, get your girlfriend outta here, okay…. I'm not in the mood for la Vida Loca"

(Angel grabs Sofi's left arm, pulling her aside)

Angel: "Sofi, Sofi… Baby damn put the kook-co clock back in the clock baby, this is a family thing

(She yanks her arm out of his hand and hurries back into the kitchen to finish dinner)

Sofi: "Ay, stupido pandejo…."

Jeremiah: "Look Bobby, don't you think its just time to mend fences man, I mean maybe I was fast about calling her down here now, but she can be useful… you know that man"

Bobby: "Ok, well fuck that jerry, were doing just fine, we don't need her around here

Angel: "Come on playboy…. swallow some of that pride man.."

Jeremiah: "He's right man, I mean what did she even do that was so bad…besides I don't know how she put with your ass so damn long Bobby"

(Bobby lets out a long sigh and stares at Angel)

Bobby: "If she can help that's one thing… but… just keep her out of my way"

Jeremiah: "Ahh, man your unbelievable, I'll be back later ya'll, gotta go take care of some business, I'll be back in time for later"

Angel: "Look Bobby, I not trying to be hitting you with some bullshit…"

(While coming down the stairs Jack hears the elevated voices of his brothers and walks closer to the living room and intercepts)

Jack: "What's going on "  
(He looks at Bobby)

Angel: "He's talking to your Bro"  
(He stares at Bobby)

Bobby: "Nothing Jackie, come on lets go, "

Jack :"Where now?"

Bobby: "We gotta go and visit some bullshit Council man, and get some answers

Jack: "What's up..?" (He mouths to Angel)

Bobby: "JACKIE LETS GO, say goodbye to your big sister Jackie, lets go"

Angel: "Just go ahead man, cause it's a long ass story"

(Angel heads towards the kitchen to try and reconcile with Sofi)

Angel: "Sofi, Sofi baby….?"

Denny: "Sorry man, she went out to the store"

Angel: "Oh… I didn't see her leave"

Denny: "Back door.." (She points to the houses back door)

Angel: "Oh…"

Denny: "Tell me what all that yelling was about Angel….?"

(He just looked at her, he was speechless)

Denny: "Oh, naw I get it… me right, it had to do with me"

Angel: "Denny….."

Denny: "Angel man, don't even worry about it okay just…, I know how Bobby feels about me being here alright, it ain't no secret , I'll just stay outta his way the best I can"

Angel: "Yeah, maybe a good thing to do, just for now, ya know"

(She nodded slowly, and lit a stogy…. He noticed it was a Newport, Jack's brand)


	6. Chapter 6 Under The Bridge

Chapter 6: Under The Bridge 

(Bobby and Jack are driving along on a road in Detroit)

Jack: "So where are we going…?"

Bobby: "That council man Angel was talking about, some shit head named Douglass, Angel had said he shut down Jerry's business.. We'll just see if were gonna get some answers the easy way, or if I'm gonna have to bust that melon in, man…"

(Jack nodded)

Jack: "Damn its cold in here Bobby, why don't you have any heat in here"  
(Jack continuously blows and rubs the palms of his hand together to _try_ and get warmer)

(Bobby Laughs)

Bobby: "Oh to cold for you sweetheart…?"

(short pause)

Bobby: "So, you talk to Denny a lot, huh…?"

Jack: "I guess, shit she's okay I mean…"

(He stares back at Jack)

Jack: "What…?"

Bobby: "Shit, you think your slick shit, don't you fairy…?"

(Jack lets out a long sigh)

Jack: "Don't start that shit, leave it alone man"

Bobby: "Answer my question… who are you protecting, what's up with you and Denny I wanna know"

Jack: "Your fucking paranoid Bobby"

Bobby: "PARANOID???….No, your fucking crazy little brother if you think I don't have eyes and I don't see what she's trying to do now"

Jack: "Bobby man, look…"

Bobby: "No, now's not the talking part, you listen Jackie, she's here for Ma, don't get close to her you understand, this is not a choice alright"

(Jack rolls his eyes and smirks)

Bobby: "What the fuck is so funny now?"

Jack: "Funny…"

Bobby: "What..?"

Jack: "Shit Bobby, she said the same thing about _you_"  
(Bobby stares glaringly at Jack, and sighs)

Bobby: "Jackie listen, I don't want to have to keep telling you to stay away from her, you keep thinking she's okay but she's not alright, she's not okay… you don't know her like I do, like we all do Jackie…"

Jack: "Bobby, you fucking loosing me okay, Denny's okay, she nice, that's all I meant alright, damn… shit why do you even care so much Bobby…?"


	7. Chapter 7 Time Of You Life

Chapter 7: Time Of Your Life

Denny: "So, you and Sofi, huh, still "_Living La Vida Loca_" are we"  
(Angel laughs)

Angel: "You don't start"  
(Denny laughs)

Denny: "Ahhh, lo siento papi"

(She continues to set the dining room table in preparation to their dinner tonight, Angel watches her carefully)

Denny: "So… um, where did Jack and um, "_the Mauler_" go off to"  
(Angel scratches his head and lets out a small yawn)

Angel: "Oh, um they went downtown to try and get some answers, just you know, following up some new leads, that's all…"

Denny: "Angel, you wouldn't hold anything out on me, would you..?"

Angel: "No, you know your my girl… why would you"  
(She set down the last set of plates, and turned around quickly to face him standing in the entranceway of the dining room)

Denny: "Excuse me"  
Angel: "I didn't stutter, you heard what I said"

Denny: "Angel, I really don't know what your talking about brother"

Angel: "Really…?, don't even try to hit me with some bullshit _Denise_, I known you all your life girl, and I know when your not telling me something"

Denny: "Okay Angel, I love you and your like family to me okay, but right now, okay I'm not a fucking psychic so just say your peace so that I can finish setting the ta --"

Angel: "I want to know what's going on with you and my little brother, and I want to know now"  
(She lets out a huge laugh)

Denny: "Jack…?, Jack….? Angel are you fucking serious, he's a kid…?"

Angel: "You're the same age..."

Denny: "No, I mean… he's a_ kid_ to me, you know what I'm trying to say"

Angel: "Denny, I'm Dead serious, what you think you doing by spending time with him talking and shit, this is still Ma's house and your Jerry brought you here to help out"

Denny: "Okay… well you know what, I don't know what it is, if its something in the water thought out all Detroit, but you are straight tripping and right now what you need to do is stay the fuck out of my face for a while, until you take some medication or something okay, Jack is Bobby's little brother okay, I know that I'm not stupid okay… god, that's what you think of me…?"

Angel: "Just know I'm not going to have anymore of this shit, shit neither is Bobby..."

Denny: "Angel, there is nothing okay, nothing…. Wait a second hold the fuck up, why the fuck, how can you even have Bobby's back ?  
(He stared at her)

Denny: "You know all that boy put me through, you know all the shit I went though when I was with him… the girls, the parties, the dealing, jail… night after night, coming back to me, with hickeys all over his chest, smelling like sex and cheap ass perfume, from Leslie, Tiffany, Amanda, or and don't forget Marcel…, who I had the pleasure of catching in my own bed"  
(Her eyes slowly begin to tear, but again, she does not let a single tear drop)

Angel: "I know Denny, (he sighed pulled her closer, and rubbed her back ) I will never know how you dealt with that boy, man"  
(he let out a big sigh)

Denny: "Angel…."

Angel: "You know what, forget it okay, shit, I didn't mean to "

Denny: "Its alright man, your still my big bro"  
(She stared at him, curiously)

Angel: "What…, What"  
(She wiped her face)

Denny: "Did you get your teeth whitened"  
(They both looked at each other and let out hearty laughs)


	8. Chapter 8 Stop Falling

Chapter 8: Stop Falling 

A much needed visit between Denny and Jerry's wife of 6 years Camille

Denny: "Damn its cold out there…"

Camille: "Don't I know it girl.."

Denny: "Thanks for letting me, you know, come by…"

Camille: "No, of course I get it, there's a lot of drama and whatnot going on at the Mercer house right now, I know that for sure"

Denny: "Yeah, its just, like you said, a lot going on, with the guys and coping with everything you know, and following leads, playing detective and everything…"

Camille: "I hear you, Jeremiah hasn't spent more than a few hours at home and with the girls ever since Bobby and the boys came back to Detroit for Evelyn's service"  
(Denny is stone faced, and continues to help her in the kitchen, she just stares at here, waiting for a response, but Denny has obviously ignored her)

Camille: "Denny…?, DENNY?, GIRL?, HELLO?

Denny: "Oh… shit I'm sorry Camille, I'm just, a little tired guess, that's all.  
(Camille raises her left eyebrow shakes her head and sighs)

Camille: "Girl, you ain't fooling no one"  
(She lets out a little giggle)

Denny: "What..?"

Camille: "You ain't tired… I know what's wrong.."

Denny: "What..?"

Camille: "Its Bob--"

Denny: "Camille, don't okay.."

Camille: "Denise, how long have I known you, I know what the problem is--"

Denny: "Camille…"

Camille: "You got a Mercer on your brain"  
(She stared at Camille speechless)

Denny: "Look, I'm going to tell you like I tell everyone else okay, being with Bobby was the biggest mistake I had ever made okay, it was, it was like some sort of torture, like…, an **S&M** relationship, or something"  
(Camille lets out a hearty laugh)

Denny: "I mean…"

Camille: "You loved him Denny…., love will make you do crazy things"

Denny: "Love…., lust, its all some kind of gray area you know…"

Camille: "Oh and don't forget sex…, and the myths about the Mercer brothers.."

Denny: "Wait what myths…?" how come I don't know about all this…?" (she laughs)

Camille: "Oh girl please, you know the brothers are very, um well skilled…" (They both laugh)

Denny: "All except Jack I guess.."

Camille: "Huh…"

Denny: "I mean with him being same sex oriented and all"  
(Camille giggles)

Camille: "Girl please, you know damn well those boys just want to get a rise out of him, that's how it is when you're the baby brother, so… what was it like, with Bobby..?"

Denny: "Well it wasn't bad…oh, where do I put this…"? (She points at the worn metal muffin tray)

Camille: "In the oven, set for 350 for about a half hour (Denny nodded, as she bent down for but the metal cornbread muffin tray into the oven, Camille noticed something, something that no one had ever noticed before, they were numbers, tiny lettering that read: "_#24_")

Camille: "You have a tattoo"  
(Denny quickly pulled down her wife beater)

Denny: "Oh, its nothing, just a little ink I had gotten, when I was young and stupid"  
(she tried to laugh it off)

Camille: "What's "24"…?"

Denny: "Oh, it a-…., it was the number on the back of Bobby's old hockey jersey, you know when he played before he left the league, yeah, again I say, young and stupid--"

Camille: "No--" (She shakes her head and smiles warmly at Denny) "In love…"


	9. Lost Chapter Skeleton Jar

Lost Chapter: Skeleton Jar

_from the author: its just a little back story, its short, but you get the point, peace._

Bobby: "Baby please your gonna wear me out…"

Denny: "That's the plan.."

Denny: "Wait, where are you going..?"

Bobby: "Nowhere baby, around the corner to the store, alright"

Denny: "Bobby, it's a fucking storm out there, stay here and keep me warm"

(she began to playfully kiss and nuzzle his neck)

Bobby: "Baby, you ain't making this easy for me are you.."

Denny: "Never…" (she giggles)

Bobby: "I'll be right back"

(he begins to slip on his signature cotton white wife beater, Denny takes her dainty yet rough petite hands and begins to massage the left side of his neck, eyeing his infamous "_**NO MERCY**_" tattoo, written in thick black ink)

Bobby: "Come on baby, damn baby, you already just about to give that ring girl…"

(As he continues to finish buckling and zipping up his baggy Levi jeans, and heads for the apartment door, he slips his size 11 feet into his dark brown Timberlands and heads out the door, he was just out the door and down the stairs of his small Detroit apartment, when his gray Nextel rang, still laying there naked under only a sheet, Denny decides to answer it)

Denny: "Bobby's phone…, hello…hello… okay who the hell is this"  
(the line goes dead, she looks back at the caller ID: **RECENT CALLS:** **#35**, when Bobby walks back into the apartment, carrying a pack of Marlboros)

Bobby: "Shit, you was right baby, its cold as a bitch out there… Baby, what are you doing"  
(She slides over to the side of the bed and slips back on her gray skinny jeans, leg by leg)

Denny: "Who is she?"(she glares at him)

Bobby: "Baby who is who?"

Denny: "Don't play the amnesia game with me, I know how a Mercer brother works, who's number thirty-five...?"  
(she stands next to the bed, and sips up her jeans, she stands with her back to him, to lighten the situation, he puts his stogies down, and begins to kiss her neck)

Bobby: "Come on baby, there's no else, don't start this shit again"

(she sighs, he tries to unhook her bra, but she stops him)

Bobby: "Denny, you know you're my girl, always will be"

Denny: "PROVE IT.."

(he laughs) Bobby: "What..?"

(she grabs his right hand, and motions him towards the bed, they sit down)

Denny: "Would you Bob, would you prove it to me, if you want me"

Bobby: "Baby, what…?"

Denny: "Would you give it up for me, the deals, the girls… everything?"

(he's speechless)


	10. Chapter 10 Disconnect The Dots

_**For this chapter I decided to use a scene straight from the DVD's deleted scenes, I thought it would be fun to make a chapter about it**_

Chapter 10: Dis(connect) The Dots

Bobby: "Come on man, bring out that bird, I'm starving man"

Jack: "Jesus Christ Bobby, it ain't done yet"

(Jack walks over to the dining room and prepares to set the table, Denny and Sofi come home from the grocery store, when Bobby walks over to the dining room table, and sits down)

Bobby: "So, you come of out the closet yet …?" (Jack sets down his pile of forks onto the table and sighs)

Jack: "Don't you think its time for a new joke…?"

Bobby: "Jackie listen, its all over the talk shows …"

(Denny and Jeremiah walk into the dining room)

Bobby: "You got admit to yourself who you really are as a person

(Jack continues to set places at the table)

Bobby: "If you're a homo sexual you think I care, you're my brother man, I love you"

(Jack sighs and cuts Bobby off)

Jack: "Bobby, I guarantee you, that I'm banging way more chicks than you are…" (he sticks out his tongue showing a silver metal tongue ring)

(Bobby laughs) "And there all right with you being gay…, you ain't getting too many girls with that big thick meat tenderizer in your mouth man, …"

(Jack just stares back at Bobby speechless, Denny walks towards Jack passing Jeremiah and Bobby)

Denny: "Oh, that's pretty cool, I didn't know you had a tongue ring…."

(Onlookers Bobby and Jeremiah are quiet)

Denny: "When did you get it done..?"

Jack: "Um,…. A few months ago while I was on the road.." (she nods)

Denny: "Can I see it, stick it out"

(Jack hesitantly sticks out his tongue revealing the metal ring)

Denny: "Mmm, its nice, (she looks back at Bobby, at the corner of her eye) "Wonder what its like to kiss someone with that thing…"

(Jeremiah looks at Bobby)

(Bobby intercepts)

Bobby: "Yeah like girls really like that freaking thing…"

(Denny glares at Bobby, then turns back to Jack)

Denny: "Abso-fucking-lutly" (she smiles seductively at Jack)

(Jack smirks and heads back into the kitchen to finished cooking, then heads outside for a signature break, Bobby gets up from the table and heads to the kitchen looking for jack, only to find Denny stirring a medium sized metal pot filled with pasta sauce)

Denny: "Yes…?"

Bobby: "Naw, nothing I was just looking for Jackie, I'm starving…"

Denny: "Well, everything will be done in like three minutes, so…"

(he nods, turns around and heads back into the dining room)

Denny: "Jack's a pretty great cook…"

(he stops and listens) (she continues)

Denny: "I'm just saying, he sure knows his way around the kitchen…"

(he turns around the face her, and is obviously enraged)  
Bobby: "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER…?"

Denny: "Why Bob, what ever do you mean..?" (sarcastically)

Bobby: "Don't try and feed me any bullshit Denise, so cut the shit alright.."

Denny: "You know Bob, you are the one who talks a whole lot of shit…, look why don't you just say what's really going on here…"

(he glares at her, she starts to eye him seductively)

Denny: "I'm the only person _you_ can't have and it kills you…"

(Infuriated, he heads for the front door, grabs a jacket and open and slams the door)

(Jeremiah enters the kitchen)

Jeremiah: "Damn, where did Bobby go...?"

(she sighs) Denny: "Out"

Jeremiah: "What happened…?"

(her eyes begin to water, she shrugs) Denny: "I don't know"

_Hey readers, this is the writer Marina, um I was wondering if you have any suggestions on my next chapter, I'm so happy I was at least able to make it to chapter 10, go me, lol, but I need suggestions, anyone who suggest some suitable and do-able ideas, I will use them automatically in my 11th chapter.  
xoxo_

_Thanks, Marina_


	11. Chapter 11: Another Shot Part I

Chapter 11: Another Shot Part 1 

I know it has a been a while, but my PC's been acting crazy so, I'm writing again, so please enjoy

SHOUT OUT 2 iszgarretthedlund FOR RELiZiNG I MADE A MiSTAkE, THANKS GiRL!!

_After storming out of the house in a rage, Bobby retreats to a Mercer brother's only sanctuary, Johnny G's Bar, for that legendary shot of Jack_

Bobby: "Yo Johnny G…"

Johnny: "Bobby Mercer, what's happening man"

Bobby: "A lot of shit man, what you still doing here man,?"

Johnny: "Man pull up a seat, and let me pour that drink, oh man and what go home to the old pain in my ass ball and chain, shit no" (he chuckles)

Bobby: "Thanks man…" (he lets out a long sigh)

Johnny: "A shot of Jack, make you feel better, warm you up, lord knows its fucking freezing"  
(he pours a shot of Jack Daniels into a dirty shot glass, and sets it in Bobby way)

Bobby: "Thanks man…what"  
(Johnny stares at him, raises his right eyebrow)

Johnny: "So what is it, this whole thing with your ma's case"  
(Bobby shakes his head)

Bobby: "Keep'em coming man"

Johnny: "Well now, can't be woman trouble, can it"  
(Bobby looks up at him)

Bobby: "What would give you that fucking idea"  
(There's a long pause)

Johnny: "Some fucking cop was in here a few nights ago, talking loud about your moms case…, and mentioned that uh, Denise was back in town.  
(Bobby sighs, Johnny continues) so any truth to that Bob…?"

Bobby: "I don't know that your talking about Johnny…hey keep pouring, make it a double man"  
(Johnny pours another shot, and looks up at him)

Johnny: "Bob, come on, now I know Denise is back in town for sure"

Bobby: "Oh, yea and how is that?"

Johnny: "You asked for a double…"

Bobby: "So?"

Johnny: "When you were younger, every time you would fuck up with her you came in here at the ass crack of dawn and order a double"  
(Bobby laughs)

Bobby: "Your fucking crazy man…"

Johnny: "So, what's up, what's she doing here"  
(Bobby sighs, and runs his hands over his face)

Bobby: "I don't know man, making my life hell…."

Johnny: "Come on now Bob, I know you and I know Denny okay, and I know you haven't always been the best guy…I know the Mercer temper, Bob…"

Bobby: "Oh, man…. Jeremiah called her, said she was coming back here to help us look up a few things man"  
(Johnny pours him another shot of Jack Daniels)

Johnny: "Ok, if that's all she's here for, why are you here man"  
(Bobby looks up at him)

Bobby: "I got thirsty"  
(Johnny lets out a hearty laugh)

Johnny: "Bullshit Bobby, I don't know how long she's been in town…, but she's getting to you, huh"  
(About to take a sip off the shot, Bobby stops and stares at Johnny)

Bobby: "Johhny G. just pour the drink man..."

Johnny: "Answer the question man, come on, we're family"  
(Bobby sighs)


	12. Chapter 11: Another Shot Part II

Chapter 11: Another Shot

Part 2

Bobby: "I don't know alright, its been years and I don't know the fuck to think man"

Johnny: "She made a play for you"  
(Bobby shakes his head)

Bobby: "Naw man, but she's been hanging around the house, and Jackie alot man"

Johnny: "JACK? JACK?, man don't worry about that man, Jack's a baby, Bob.."

Bobby: "Yea I know, it's fucking crazy right, "Denny and Jack", shit..."(he looks down at his glass) man I'm on empty..."

Johnny: "I see (he chuckles), "Just head out and sleep it off man, I gotta get home before my wife starts bitchin, its the old' eighteen year reunion Friday"  
(Bobby laughs)

Bobby: "I hear you man, Imma head back to that fucking mad house...man, keep the change man"  
(he gets up from the bar, puts on his black leather jacket, and plants a crisp twenty on the mahogany bar countertop) "That's for listenin to all my bullshit.."

(Johnny chuckles)

Johnny: "Any time..."

Jeremiah: "Where the hell you been at man...?"

Bobby: "Out, where the fuck does it look like..." (he tucks his scarf and gloves into his jacket and hangs it up)

Jeremiah: "Watch your mouth little brother..."

Bobby: "Oh yea?"

Angel: "What ya'll fools talking about now...?"

Jeremiah: "Naw man, I was just gonna tell Bobby about what Denny was showing me on her computer"  
(Bobby sighs)

Bobby: "What did she find..."

Angel: "Oh..., uh, some technical illegal bullshit...-"

Denny: "Technical, no..., illegal yes"  
(she turns around her orange and white apple laptop, revealing...)

Bobby: "Detroit P.D."

Denny: "Yeah uh, I sliced into the departments mainframe, and it seems that Green's partner, ya know that asshole Fowler has been...-"

Jeremiah: "Making large deposits..., into some personal account…"

Denny: "The night that Miss Evie was..."

Bobby: "So what, so what does that means what..."

Denny: "It could just mean that Fowler had some rich, fat uncle that just died and left his all his loot, or that…"

Angel: " There might be a glitch in this whole case…"

Denny: "I'm not sure yet though, they got like some security that"  
(Bobby smirks)

Denny: "Problem friend…?"

Bobby: "I just thought you were the best…."

Jeremiah: "Ah, come on now man…"

Denny: "No, Jerry, its alright…., I was just saying that can't get in far enough to see who and where the money is from…, it might just be a fluke or something"

Jeremiah: "Yea, but whatever that is, its gotta be shady man"  
(Jack walks downstairs, and overhears his brothers conversation without them knowing)  
Jack: "Wait, so what about Green?, you think he's in on the same bullshit Fowler is?"

Bobby: "Jack... what are you doing down here?, (turns to Angel) Angel I thought I told you..."

Jack: "Told you what..., (turns to Angel) you trying to keep this shit from me Angel...?, Bobby...?"

Jeremiah: "Little Bro,..."

Jack: "Don't little brother me, I'm in on this shit too Jerry, she was my mother too Jerry, And you or Bobby are not gonna keep this from me...I wanna find mom's killer Bobby"  
(Bobby sighs)

Bobby: "Listen fairy, baby brother, I'm protecting you alright..."

Jack: "Bullshit Bobby..."

Angel: "Jackie..."

(turns to Denny)  
Jack: "What do you know now, so far"  
(she looks at Bobby, then Jeremiah)

Bobby: "She's right, Angel,… I think its time we paid the Detective a visit…"

Jeremiah: "No man, don't go and do something stupid man, you heard her man, all we have now is some rough facts man"

Bobby: "I'm not letting this fucker off Jerry"

Jeremiah: "I'm not saying that man, I'm just saying lay low until Denny can get more we can use"


End file.
